Field
The described technology generally relates to a heating paste composition which has high heat stability and allows screen printing and gravure printing, and a surface type heating element and a portable low-power heater using the same and method of using the heating paste composition.
Description of the Related Technology
In a surface type heating element, heat is uniformly generated at a surface unlike a wire type heating element, and as a result, the surface type heating element has about 20% to about 40% higher energy efficiency than the wire type heating element. Also, a surface type heating element is a relatively safe type of heating element because electromagnetic waves are not emitted during direct current (DC) operation.
A surface type heating element is generally formed by uniformly spraying or printing metal heating elements such as iron, nickel, chromium, platinum and the like, all of which have high thermal conductivity, on a film, or by mixing inorganic particle heating elements such as carbon, graphite, carbon black and the like, all of which have conductivity, with a polymer resin. In recent years, a carbon-based surface type heating element which has not only superior heat stability on high temperature, durability, and thermal conductivity but also a low thermal expansion coefficient and light weight has been extensively studied as a surface type heating element.